The present invention pertains to vehicle sunvisors and particularly to a system for mounting any one of a variety of different visor bodies using a universal bracket assembly.
Visors are manufactured in a variety of different shapes depending on the vehicle to which they are mounted. Some visors, for example, are mounted by a single visor mounting elbow bracket at one end while others include different types of auxiliary mounting posts at an end remote from the elbow bracket assembly. Some posts, for example, are mounted within the top edge of the visor body and snap-fit into a clip while others include posts extending axially from the end of the visor to provide additional support for heavier or larger visors and particularly the type which may include illuminated vanity mirror accessories mounted thereto.
Such visors are typically pre-manufactured and installed by the automobile manufacturer with a given visor configuration being installed in particular vehicle body styles. In some instances, the visors are integrated into a headliner assembly which includes not only the visors but other vehicle accessories such as overhead consoles and the like. In such instances, each visor has a body with a shape designed for the particular vehicle body into which it is to be installed during manufacture of the vehicle.
Many modern vehicles include illuminated vanity mirror visors for the convenience of the occupants. Such visors typically are relatively thick due to the illuminated mirror package which is secured to a visor body which can be of a hollow core construction. With smaller vehicles however, thick visors present a problem since there is typically little room in the headliner area for recessed storage of such visors. As a result, it is difficult to incorporate conventional illuminated vanity mirror visors into compact-sized vehicles.